Tough Choice
by curiousitylove1998
Summary: Set after Edward leaves Bella. Bella turns into a vampire and joins the volturi.
1. An Old Friend

BPOV

"You don't w-want me anymore?" I asked in a shaking voice.

"No."

I stared at the love of my life in shock.

"This is the last you will ever see of me again." Edward kissed the top of my head and left without another word.

I couldn't process what had just happened. All I could do was sit down and think. How could I let this happen? The one person that possessed my heart had just crushed it and proved that I wasn't good enough for them. I knew I didn't deserve him.

It was getting dark and I was alone and lost in the woods. I knew that I should try to find Charlie's, but I couldn't get the motivation to move, let alone live. Edward was my _life._ Before I knew it I was dreaming about him and all of the things we did together. It was a bittersweet dream.

The next morning I decided to wander around in the woods. Soon, I came to a familiar clearing. The meadow. I first saw him in sunlight here. I inhaled deeply trying to remember more. I smelled something very sweet.

"Edward?" I called.

I saw someone move closer to me from the woods. The person I saw was definitely a vampire, but it wasn't him. I started to run as fast as I could; though I knew it was a useless attempt to escape. The vampire that I had seen in the woods was now standing two feet away facing me my chance of escape was gone. I knew this vampire, he was very dark for a vampire, had dark hair, a beautiful face (they all do), and blood craving red eyes.

"Laurent?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"It's been a long time Bella. Where is Edward?"

I looked down when he said this.

"Ah, he's left you, weak and defenseless." Laurent said a smile growing on his face.

I knew what he was planning. I ran as fast as a I could- which wasn't fast- into the woods. I looked behind me to see Laurent following me but at a very slow pace. Why wasn't he running, or even trying to catch up to me?

As I entered the woods Laurent picked up his speed and in no time was facing me.

"Good choice Bella." He said smiling. "Now I can eat with an even lower chance of being seen."

Crap. I closed my eyes as Laurent lunged at me. I waited for what seemed forever to die. I realized that something was holding him back. I took a chance and peaked through my lashes to see Laurent staring at a pack of what seemed like oversized wolves. In a flash, waves of pain greater than ever went through me. I let out a scream of agony as someone called out my name in a panic stricken voice. "Bella? Bella!" The pain continued forever, but I got a little bit used to it. I stopped screaming. I thought this was the end. I couldn't even open my eyes let alone move. Everything was black.

All of a sudden the pain stopped and I realized that I could open my eyes. Everything seemed so clear. Where was I? People were saying my name in hushed voices somewhere nearby. Apparently I was in Jacob's house right now for I saw him and Billy whispering to each other in quiet but urgent voices. I was surprised that I could understand them.

"What do we do?" Jacob asked worry clear on his face.

'_You _need to help her. She needs _you._" Billy answered in his fatherly voice.

"She's a filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob said his voice now more than a whisper.

I couldn't help but to let out a loud gasp. I felt like someone had just shot me. "Edward" I whispered so only I could hear it. Two pairs of eyes now looked at me.


	2. Changes

BPOV

"Bella!" Jacob said standing up, "I'm so sorry about what I just said. I didn't know you were there. I didn't mean it." Though I should have been mad I was shocked. "I'm a vampire?" was all I could say.

"Yea, that blo- vampire in the meadow turned you into one." Jacob answered trying hard not to insult me. I ran to his bathroom so I could look at myself. The girl that stared back at me was gorgeous. She was too beautiful to be me. She had mahogany colored hair and flawless ivory skin. The only thing I didn't like about this girl was that she had black eyes. I need to hunt. I ran back downstairs to confront Jacob.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked in a small voice afraid of what he would say in return.

"How can I?" he asked, "You didn't have a choice. I do wish that you weren't one though."

"Thanks for helping me,' I said as I opened the front door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I need to hunt."

"I'm coming too," Jacob said this with a stern voice.

"Why?" I whined.

"To make sure you don't accidently hurt anyone."

Jacob had a good point so I let him tag along. I remembered Edward as I killed two deer. I quick chill went through me; I shivered. I drowned the blood from the deer as best I could. I looked up to see a disgusted look on Jacob's face.

"What?" I asked.

"Look down" he said.

I was covered in blood. My face had blood around my lips so I looked like Bob the Clown. If I were still human I would have blushed.

When I returned home that night I was greeted by Charlie who noticed a significant change in my appearance.

"You look different Bells, what did you do?"

"To what?" I asked stalling. I forgot that I would have to explain my sudden beauty to people.

"Let's start with your eyes."

"Contacts." I said this instantly.

"Your skin?"

"Make up."

"The voice?"

"What?' I asked in total confusion.

"It's all chimey now."

"I-it's the medicine I'm taking."

"For what?"

"I found out I have allergies." I hoped Charlie would buy my lame excuse. He looked over me and then said, "Okay." before turning to watch TV.

I wonder what Edward would think of me being a vampire. I opened the door to my bedroom expecting to see Edward so I could give him his surprise. My heart sank as I remembered that he didn't love me anymore. Another pain went through me. I felt so alone.


	3. The Ugly Truth

**A/N I own nothing the characters are all Stephanie Meyers' I wish they were mine but not everyone gets what they want do they? Enjoy!**

APOV

"Alice?" Jasper was looking at me worry clear on his face. I looked over to see Edward horror struck.

"I didn't want you to see that" I said quietly, barely more than a whisper.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper was clearly more than worried now by Edward's reaction.

"It's Bella" I answered my voice still a whisper. Edward cringed at hearing her name. "Is everyone okay?" Carlisle asked stepping into the room worry now etched onto his face. Esme wore the same expression as she looked at her family.

I tried looking into the future again, but I saw the same thing as I had seen before.

Vision

_Bella being attacked by Laurent her bleeding out Laurent's eyes pitch black_

End

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked again. Jasper looked at me scared beyond words. Rosalie and Emmett had joined us in the living room also. Everyone but Edward looked at me expecting me to say something.

"Bella's dead."

Everyone looked at Edward, eyes wide with terror. I hadn't expected him to speak. If vampires could cry I think my whole family would be on the ground surrounded by a lake. I could feel the calmness Jasper tried to spread throughout our family, but our sadness and grief was too strong for his powers. Jasper looked at me apologetically and excused himself from our presence.

EPOV

How could I have been so _stupid_? I left Bella to protect her from my world when instead I left her to be the prey of a vengeful Victoria. I should have seen this coming. I'm sorry Bella.

**I already have the next chapters written out I just need reviews from you. I need 5 more reviews and the next chapter will be up before you know it ********. **

**How do you think I should continue? I'm not sure if I should change the plot. Review to give me your ideas.**


	4. Arrogance

**A/N I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T. TOO BAD. LIFE ISNT ALWAYS SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS. YOUR NOT DORA OR BARNEY. **

BPOV

I quickly realized that I couldn't sleep as I sat on my bed. What was I supposed to do now? "Edward?" I called out to hoping that he would appear out of nowhere and love me again. I smelled something then. Honey. Edward really is here! I scrounged around to find the source of the sweet smell. The floor. Without thinking I ripped through the floor boards. Expecting to see Edward's dazzling face it dawned upon me that he had left my CD and photos of him in my room. I couldn't help but let out a sob.

When Charlie was asleep I decided that crying on the floor wouldn't do any good when I can't sleep so I crept outside. At least I won't look bad next to another vampire, I laughed a humorless laugh.

"Who do we have here?" an eerie voice asked from behind me. I instinctively ran across what I had realized was _his_ meadow. Why had I come here?

"Don't be afraid little one," the same voice spoke in a mocking tone. "You are a newborn, yes?" I nodded my head unable to find words. "What's your name?" Should I tell her? Could I really trust another vampire right now? It's worth a shot.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." The vampire stepped out from the forest so I could see clearly. She seemed to be no older than ten. And she was calling _me _a little one? Well technically I am.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. My name is Jane Volturi." Volturi. I knew that name somewhere. _Volturi_. It all hit me then. The Volturi was the coven that Carlisle was friends with. Apparently they were like royalty.

"Do you have any powers?" Jane questioned in a somewhat arrogant tone.

"I-I don't think I do," I stammered. Great now she is going to think that I can't even talk.

"Well let's see." Jane stared at me long and hard for about a minute. Nothing. I felt nothing. Without a warning she screamed stream of curses at me.

"What was that for?" I screamed back at her.

"You didn't feel a thing?!" Jane screeched.

"No. Was I supposed to?" Why is she yelling at me? What did I do?

"You were supposed to feel the agonizing pain of being burned alive." Jane spoke in a much calmer voice this time. "I think that you would prove useful to the Volturi."

She wanted me to join the Volturi? What about Charlie? And Jacob? Then again it would get me away from memories of _him._ "I'll think about it." I replied.

"I need a final answer by tomorrow. If you chose to join then you would serve as a guard and nothing more unless Aro finds you useful. He may not even accept you. Anyways meet me back here at 7:00 PM to give me an answer." Jane sneered. With that she walked away.

What is wrong with her? She is so arrogant and snotty.

**A/N IF I GET 0-3 REVIEWS THEN ARO WILL KILL BELLA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**IF I GET 4-7 REVIEWS THEN ARO WILL ACCEPT BELLA BUT SHE WILL FORGET ABOUT EDWARD FOREVER AND MARRY FELIX.**

**IF I GET 7-10 REVIEWS THEN ARO WILL ACCEPT BELLA INTO THE VOLTURI, SHE WILL HAVE NUMEROUS POWERS, AND SHE WILL REUNITE WITH EDWARD. WHETHER OR NOT THE REUNION WILL BE PRETTY DEPENDS. IT WILL WORK OUT THOUGH.**

**I AM SERIOUS ABOUT THESE ENDINGS.**


	5. GoodBye

**A/N I OWN NOTHING. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. THE GOOD ENDING THAT I PROMISED WOULD HAPPEN WILL HAPPEN IF YOU KEEP ON GIVING ME REVIEWS. I JUST HAD TO ADD THIS CHAPTER.**

BPOV

I headed home and sat on my bed to think. There was something about Jane that I hadn't noticed before. She had ruby red eyes. The Volturi fed on humans. If I joined and Aro liked me then I wouldn't be so lonely. Besides, what do I have left here? The only things that would be holding me back were Charlie and Jacob. I didn't have any friends and Renee was in Florida so there was no chance that I would be able to see her without exposing myself. I guess that I just made my choice then. I am going to Italy to join the Volturi. If Aro likes me that is.

I made my way over to La Push to talk to Jacob about my choice when I realized something. How did Jacob know what I was? I was definitely going to have a talk with him. Suddenly some stench hit my nose. Argh why does it smell so bad? "Jacob" I called when I was outside his house. No response. I went up to the door and knocked. Billy opened it.

"Oh hi Bella," he said opening the door motioning for me to enter.

"Hi Billy. Listen it was really nice of you to take care of me during my transformation, but I need to know how you know about vampires."

Billy shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair before answering. "Bella, the Quileute tribe has a job. We are supposed to protect humans from vampires such as yourself."

"But I haven't had any urge to drink off of humans. In fact there blood disgusts me." I said before he could continue.

"Really? That is amazing," Billy stated in shock, "I knew you were special. But now you see why I warned you about the Cullens. It was my job to protect you. Anyways, the Quileutes are werewolfs. I believe that when you were bitten you saw what looked like oversized dogs. What you saw were werewolfs."

_Cullen. _It's amazing how one simple word can rip your heart out. I couldn't be weak in front of Billy though. I have to process what he just told me. I saw werewolfs in the meadow and Jacob knew about vampires. If what he was saying is true then that means that Jacob is a-a-

"Jacob is a werewolf Bella. All the Quileutes are." Billy just confirmed my thoughts.

"Not to be offensive, but is that what I smell?" I asked in the most polite voice I could manage.

Billy chuckled and it made me feel so stupid. "Oh. I forgot that werewolfs smell horrible to vampires and vice versa."

"Why?"

"Werewolfs and vampires are natural enemies Bella. That is why Cullen boy and Jacob never got along."

"Do you know where I can find Jacob?"

"He's on First Beach," Billy pointed in the direction, "It's nice talking to you Bella."

I ran outside to First Beach. I found Jacob quickly and ran over to him.

"I'm leaving" I told him bluntly. I hope it wasn't too straightforward.

"What? Why?" Jacob wore a hurt expression.

"I am going to join the Volturi."

"Bella you can't. You don't know what they do. They feed off of humans Bella." Jacob pleaded with me.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to. If Aro likes me then I will be part of the guard. I have nothing left here except you and Charlie."

"But isn't that enough?" Jacob smelled so bad. I realized that I didn't have to breathe so I just held my breath for the rest of the conversation.

"Jacob. I'm going to miss you. Take care of Charlie. I will visit soon. I'm sorry." With that I left him standing on the beach hurt and alone. I felt really bad about leaving him but if I stayed longer then he would have convinced me not to go.

I headed back to my house to tell Charlie that I was leaving. My story was that I was going to study abroad in Italy. He would believe and support that.

"Dad" I called when I got home.

"I'm in the living room" he called back.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay" Charlie got up and walked over to me.

"Dad, I am going to study in Italy."

"That's great Bells, when would you be leaving?"

"Today."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Charlie half shouted.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I will write to you often. I love you."

"Bells," Charlie said in a much calmer voice, "It's okay just tell me sooner next time."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells."

With that we hugged and I went to _his_ meadow to tell Jane.

**A/N I WILL GO ON WITH THE ENDING I MENTIONED LAST CHAPTER THE ONE FOR 7-10 REVIEWS IF YOU KEEP ON REVIEWING. BUT IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ****AT LEAST**** 10 REVIEWS I WILL END THE STORY RIGHT NOW AS IT IS. IM NOT LYING. IM DEAD SERIOUS.**


	6. The Unexpected

**A/N I OWN NOTHING THANKS FOR REVIEWING. YOU SEE WHEN YOU GET ME THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I NEED QUICKLY THEN I AM FAST TO UPDATE.**

BPOV

As I entered the meadow, _his_ meadow I was met with the cold hard stare of Jane Volturi.

"So, you've decided to join?" She asked once again in an arrogant tone. For being a ten year old (IDK how old she is) she really knew how to intimidate people.

"Y-yeah."

"Come along then" she said as she started running full speed to who knows where.

We continued running for maybe 15 minutes until we reached our destination, the Port Angeles airport. We boarded the plane to Italy and took off. What was I doing? I kept on asking myself. How could I have left Charlie alone and unprotected? And what about Jacob? And then there's the question that always enters my mind. What about _him_? He left me and I still love him, but should I after what he did? Well I was deep in thought I hadn't realized the time passing so fast. We were already in Italy. As Jane and I walked through the airport I couldn't help but feel embarrassed about all of the attention I was getting from boys. If I could blush I would be beet red.

Jane led me on a short run to what looked like a castle.

"This is where the Volturi live isn't it?" I asked. Great job Bella, state the obvious.

"Yes. This is where I live and hopefully not you." Jane sneered.

As we entered the grand doors we were greeted by numerous members of the guard, I think some of their names were Felix, Demetri, and Alec. Jane led me into the throne room where three vampires sat side by side. The one in the middle had long black hair while the one to his right hand had red shoulder length hair. The one to his left hand had silver hair with very papery skin, yet he had a very young face. (That was supposed to be Caius. I don't know what he really looks like from the book that is just how I picture him.)

"Hello Jane. I see you have brought us a visitor." The vampire in the middle asked.

"Yes Aro I have. I hope she pleases you." So the one in the middle was named Aro.

"What is your name young one?" Aro asked in a kind voice.

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I answered trying hard not to sound as nervous as I was.

"Oh. I have been so rude. Let me introduce myself and my brothers. I am Aro Volturi, Marcus Volturi, and Caius Volturi." Okay so Caius was to his left while Marcus was to his right.

"Do you have any powers Bella?" Marcus asked speaking up.

"I don't thi-" I was rudely interrupted by Jane who answered for me.

"It would appear as if she has a mind shield. My power doesn't work on her." Jane huffed in annoyance.

"Ah. A mind shield. Did you have any odd personalities while you were human to trigger this power?" Aro asked.

"Well when I was human a mindreading vampire couldn't read my mind. The way he described it I was on FM radio while he was on AM." Just talking about him still hurt.

"Would this mindreading vampire be Edward Cullen?" Caius asked.

I didn't mean to but I physically winced at his name. This was getting to be too much for me.

"Extraodinary!" Aro exclaimed, "Her powers were developing while she was human."

I never thought of it that way.

"Bella, my power is similar to Edward Cullen's. By contact I can see every single thought of a person's mind. Would you allow me to see if my power works on you?"

I nodded knowing that although it was a question I had no option. Aro came forward and touched my hand lightly. All of a sudden images of him throughout his life started filling my mind. His wedding and everything. I jumped back out of surprise and instinct.

"Did I hurt you?" Aro asked concern clear on his face.

"I-I saw your wedding and your childhood a-and everything about you." I stammered so shocked by my own words.

"You did? I didn't get anything from you. No signal. "

"Aro," Marcus spoke, "Is it possible for her to block out other people's power and as well copy them?"

Jane's face went green with envy at their words. She sent me a glare and I don't know if she was testing her power on me or what.

"Jane dear please stop that." Aro asked.

So Jane was testing her power.

"Bella, try focusing your energy to repeat Jane's power." Marcus asked.

"On who?" I asked. I didn't want to hurt them.

"On me" Aro said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I had no idea how much this hurt.

"Yes I am sure. Just try to imitate what Jane did."

I stared at Aro picturing flames engulfing him. Nothing happened at first, and then it worked. Aro started screaming in agony while twitching on the floor. I had to stop. I thought of nothing but the flames dying down and Aro calmed immediately.

"Impossible" he uttered.

_She is the most powerful vampire in existence_ Marcus's voice stated this in my mind.

"I am? Am I really that powerful Marcus?"

"Your read my mind!" Marcus nearly shouted out of shock.

"Bella it would appear that your power is to block all other powers but be able to copy them on others. Bella perhaps being with the Cullen family gave you their powers. For that was Edward's power that you just demonstrated. Try Alice's."

I tried to picture Alice and what she was about to do. Then I saw it. I had a vision of the future.

_The whole Cullen family on the floor weeping. Edward was repeating my name over and over again._

"It worked." Was all I could say.

"Aro, she is the most powerful vampire in existence." Caius stated.

My jaw literally dropped.

"Isabella Swan, would you grace us with becoming part of the Volturi?" Aro literally begged me.

"I would love to." I said for once happy since _his_ departure.

EPOV (three years later)

It has been three years since Bella's death. Actually today was her death day. I miss her so much, her beautiful blush, her clumsiness, but most of all her chocolate brown eyes. I have to join Bella. I can't live without her. I am going to the Volturi to ask to be killed. Everyone was out hunting so I knew that if Alice had a vision of what I am about to do she couldn't stop me. I quickly left a note for the rest of the family saying goodbye and got on my plane. Goodbye Denali I thought in my head. Soon my Bella I will be with you. Then a sick thought entered my mind. She was an innocent human, while I was a bloodthirsty vampire. There is no way I'd be able to see her in heaven. But at least I wouldn't have to livewithout her. I hadn't even noticed the time slipping by until our plane landed in Germany. Now all I had to do was run to Italy and plead with Aro to kill me.

**A/N HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I KEPT MY PROMISE TO Y'ALL. BELLA WAS ACCEPTED INTO THE VOLTURI AND HER POWER IS TO BLOCK EVERYONE ELSES POWER WHILE COPYING THEM. PRETTY AWESOME HUH? ANYWAYS……****I NEED AT LEAST ****15**** REVIEWS OR ELSE THE VOLTURI WILL AGREE TO KILL EDWARD.**


	7. Repetition

**A/N I OWN NOTHING. THANKS FOR REVIEWING. HERE ARE THE NAMES OF SOME FAITHFUL USERS: BritLuvsHerTaylor, Kadence-Is-My-Vampire-Name, scoutjean, angelplusbuffyequals4ever THERE ARE MANY OTHER FAITHFUL REVIEWERS BUT THESE ARE JUST SOME THAT HAVE STAYED WITH ME FOREVER. KEEP R&R TO HAVE YOUR NAME ON HERE. NOW TO THE STORY.**

EPOV

I ran as fast as I possibly could. Soon I will be free of this pain. Maybe I will be reunited with my love. I entered the Volturi castle only to be greeted with Aro.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen. How are you this fine day?"

"Fine."

"What brings you here today?"

"I have a request for you."

"And what would that request be?"

"Kill me."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Please, if you want to end my pain and suffering."

"That would be unwise. If you would excuse me."

Aro then left. I tried to read his mind but he came up blank. Actually since I entered this castle the buzzing in my mind has completely vanished. Aro came back with the most beautiful vampire In existence. She had mahogany perfect mahogany hair that flowed down her back. Mahogany hair. One thought came to my mind then. Bella.

BPOV

It has been three years since I have joined the Volturi, three of the best years in my life. After Aro accepted me into the Volturi I have been one of the leaders. Actually, I rule the vampire world. I have more power than Aro, Marcus and Caius. Because of my power of copying other powers I have 102 different powers so far. I am friends with everyone in the Volturi including Jane. Once she got over the fact that I am more powerful than her she became less hostile towards me and we became fast friends. The best thing though, was that I wasn't sad about Edward anymore. I was over him.

"Bella" Aro called pulling me out of my thoughts, "There is a visitor here and I think that you should see him."

"Who is it?" I asked. I didn't even have to ask. I looked into the future.

_Edward on his knees, begging me to take him back._

"No."

"Ah. I see you have seen the future. Since you have seen it then there is no way you can avoid it. Please, for me."

I did owe Aro. He had been so nice to me.

"Fine."

I entered the main room to see Edward staring at me in shock.

"Bella?"

"Hello Edward. You broke your promises."

"I'm sorry Bella for leaving you. It was a mistake. Please take me back. I love you more than anything."

"Well if you loved me that much you wouldn't have broken your first promise by leaving me in the first place. And if you really loved me then you wouldn't have broken your second promise by coming back."

Edward stared at me in shock.

"Why did you come here Edward?"

This time Edward didn't answer me Aro did.

"Bella, Edward came here seeking death. I retrieved you because I think that it is your choice whether or not to give it to him."

"Why would you want to die?"

"Because I thought that I lost you." Edward's face held so much pain right now. "But I don't want to die anymore. I just got you back, please come with me Bella. I love you. Come with me back to my family. Nobody's the same. We miss you. I miss you."

"Well Edward. You came here seeking one thing only, and that was to die. I believe that you should die." Edward's face twisted up in agony as I said those words. I raised my arm ready to kill him.

APOV

_Edward in Volterra. Some vampire going to kill him._

"NO!" Icried as the vision ended.

"Alice, baby what happened?" Jasper hugged me softly.

Everyone in my family looked at me worry etched into their perfect features.

"Edward's dead."

**A/N THANKS FOR READING. CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON. IF I DON'T GET ****15 ****REVIEWS THEN BELLA WILL DEFINITELY KILL THE REST OF THE CULLEN FAMILY AS WELL. THANKS FOR READING.**


	8. End Me

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. HERE ARE SOME OF THE USERS THAT HAVE BEEN VERY FAITHFUL TO ME : KrazyKarah, Madame J. Pontmercy, edwardaddict17. ONCE AGAIN THERE ARE MANY OTHER USERS THAT READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES. THESE ARE JUST A FEW OF THEM. KEEP ON REVIEWING MY STORY IF YOU WANT TO BE RECOGNIZED. **

APOV

It was a complete repeat of the scene we presented when we received news of Bella's death.

Once again Jasper excused himself unable to bear the sadness we felt.

There was only one thing to do.

"We have to go to Volterra." I announced clearly.

"Why?" Carlisle looked at me with sad eyes.

I answered him in the firmest voice I could muster.

"We have to confront the vampire that killed him."

EPOV

I stared into the eyes of my past lover. There was one emotion clear on her face. Hatred.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hello Edward. You broke your promises." My angel replied with disgust.

"I'm sorry Bella, for leaving you. It was a mistake. Please take me back. I love you more than anything."

"Well if you loved me that much you wouldn't have broken your first promise by leaving me in the first place. And if you really loved me then you wouldn't have broken your second promise by coming back."

How could I have been so stupid? When I left Bella didn't die. She was changed, and now she hates me. My love hates me.

"Why did you come here Edward?"

Before I could answer Aro cut in.

"Bella, Edward came here seeking death. I retrieved you because I think that it is your choice whether or not to give it to him."

Bella wouldn't kill me. She's not a monster. She still loves me.

"Why would you want to die?" She asked, this time her eyes held a different emotion. Curiosity.

"Because I thought that I lost you," I said staring into her eyes, "But I don't want to die anymore. I just got you back, please come with me Bella. I love you. Come with me back to my family. Nobody's the same. We miss you. I miss you."

Bella gazed into my eyes.

"Well Edward. You came here seeking one thing only, and that was to die. I believe that you should die."

What? Bella doesn't love me anymore? She's going to kill me? I do deserve it. I left her and never came back.

I watched as my love raised her arm to end me.

**THANKS FOR READING!!!!! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST ****20****REVIEWS**


	9. Stop!

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING. I OWN NOTHING. HERE ARE THE NAMES OF SOME OF MY FAITHFUL READERS: deadgirl forever, mani22, stacey c, acguppy, and Eft. THERE ARE MANY OTHERS. ENJOY!!!**

EPOV

I closed my eyes ready for my demise. I felt the air brush against my cheek.

"Stop!" A shrill voice that I recognized immediately screamed. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing with the rest of my family. Realization crossed my family's features as they saw who my executioner was.

"Bella?" Carlisle spoke.

Bella glared at my family for stalling my death.

"Hello father." Bella said in a mock tone laced with anger.

CPOV

My daughter looked at my family with such hate in her eyes. She was going to kill Edward! Any vampire that would kill Edward is no family of mine. I looked at my family. I couldn't control my anger, immediately I leapt at Bella.

EsPOV

Carlisle leapt at Bella. What is wrong with him? We just got her back.

"Carlisle!" I screamed in horror. He immediately froze, not by my words though. I looked at Bella. She walked up to Carlisle and placed her hand on his shoulder. She better not hurt him. I didn't realize my involuntary snarl at her.

APOV

How come I didn't see this? What made Bella this cold? She was going to kill Edward! I immediately went to Edward's aid.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Edward looked at me with such pain in his eyes.

"Stay away from him." I looked around and met Bella's eyes.

Jasper came over to embrace me. I brushed him off and approached Bella.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Bella looked at me before answering, "From now on you will address me as Isabella. No more 'Bella.' That's only for my friends. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmett. I want you to stay in Volterra, but not in the castle. You'll find shelter." I made a gesture for them to leave. "Rosalie and Jasper, if you wouldn't mind I would like it if you stayed in my wing of the castle." I said this in a friendly tone. "Edward, as for you. Felix and Demetri would you be so kind as to escort Edward to the chambers?"

RPOV

Bella wasn't mad at me or Jasper? That was odd. I treated Bella like dirt when she was human. I watched as the Volturi guards dragged Edward to the chambers. Edward didn't even fight. He just let them drag him away. Bella motioned for Jasper and I to follow her. We obediently did as she requested not wanting to be hurt. Even though I should be mad at Bella for almost killing Edward I couldn't bring myself to be.

What we saw inside shocked me. Inside was a vampire that I did not recognize. From Jasper's features it seemed as if he didn't recognize the vampire either.

"Hey beautiful." The vampire said as Bella embraced him warmly.

"I love you Damian."

Bella's words stunned me. Jasper and I looked at each other too surprised to speak.

JPOV

Bella's words rung in my head over and over_ I love you Damian._

**I NEED AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


End file.
